


don't let me go

by thebitterbeast



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, HANDS DOWN, I hope I got their voices right, Prompt Fic, otp right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "can you just hold me?" [Haleb]<br/>As sent on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite pairing. I am multi-shipper trash, yes, but this is everything to me.

She feels numb. There are no other words for it – she feels numb. All Hanna wants to do is dive under the covers of her bed and not come out for, oh, just about forever.  
  
She wants to stay there, in her little bubble, alone.  
  
So of course there is a knock on her door. She pretends not to hear it, closing her eyes because she knows it is not who she wants to see. It is probably her mother, checking up on her, worried, and a part of the broken heart she is nursing twinges for that. Or it might be one of her friends, with platitudes she really does not want to hear.  
  
It most definitely is not – “Hanna? I know you’re in there. Your mom let me in.”  
  
“Caleb?” her voice most definitely does not break. It does **not**.  
  
The door opens, and Hanna holds a breath. The wrong move, the wrong sound, and this dream - this wonderful, _**magnificent**_ dream – will disappear. The one loose floorboard creaks, but Hanna keeps her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to open them and break the illusion. If she keeps her eyes shut, she can pretend it really _is_ Caleb. That he is here, with her, and not in another state with the mother he has spent so long looking for.  
  
How selfish is she to want this?  
  
A chuckle reverberates through the air as a weight settles on her bed. Hands tug at the comforter that covers her head, and she holds fast, keeping her eyes shut. Her heart hammers in her throat – _please, please just go so I can pretend Caleb is still here please, please,_ she thinks – and the comforter finally gives, and she cannot help but open her eyes.  
  
And it is Caleb, smiling down at her, the crinkle in his eyes, and fond amusement in the turn of his lips. Hanna bursts into tears.  
  
Almost immediately, his grin turns into worry. “Hey, hey,” he soothes, brushing her hair out of her face as she sobs into her hands. “Hanna. Hanna,” he repeats, reaching out towards her. She throws herself into his arms and buries her face into his chest.  
  
“Don’t,” she starts through her tears. “Don’t say anything, please.” Her voice breaks as she asks, “Can you just hold me?”  
  
His arms tighten around her, and she knows they will have to talk later, about everything, about A and about the stress she is drowning under, about how much she misses him – about everything.  
  
But for now, she is in Caleb’s arms and she is safe, and _home_. 


End file.
